And If You Only Hold Me Tight
by Emily Colfer-Criss
Summary: When Blaine turns up to Kurt's house late one night, cold, wet and covered in bruises, Kurt and Burt are desperate to know what happened. Rated T for swearing and mentions of child abuse.


_**A/N: this is a sad one, guys**__**but as I write I'm at my dad's shop waiting for my friend's dad to pick me up, and I need something to do. Omg guys, there's a guy who works here called Kurt Hudson! THAT IS SO CREEPY!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(the fact that I was listening to You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol while writing this makes it more sad) x**_

* * *

As Kurt cleared up after the usual Friday night dinner, he felt a rush of happiness wash over him. Unable to stop the smile that spread over his face, he turned his iPod up a touch louder, dancing around the kitchen to My Favourite Things from The Sound Of Music.

Burt entered to get a drink and raised an eyebrow. Seeing his son dancing to songs from musicals wasn't unusual, but something about him looked different.

"What are you so happy about?" he mumbled, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Kurt's smile broadened, "I don't know."

Burt frowned. "Was it your... Um... Date with Blaine today? Did he finally used the 'L' word or something?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to frown. Hands on hips, he spoke in a very indignant tone, "Dad, he said that months ago. I told you that."

Burt rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he muttered, but couldn't help smiling, "I'm gonna go watch the game with Finn, wanna join?"

Kurt couldn't help feeling the teensiest-tiniest bit of jealousy in his heart, but kept his cool.

"I'm good, thanks dad."

"If you need anything give me a yell."

"Will do!" Kurt called after his dad. He yanked his iPod out of the docking station and made his way to his room. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" he called, rushing back down the stairs, pocketing his iPod and stopping to look in the mirror to make sure his hair was okay.

When he opened the door and saw Blaine, his natural instinct was to squeal and hug his slightly shorter boyfriend, and no doubt he would have done that of he hadn't met the sight in front of him.

It was raining outside, so Blaine was drenched, but that didn't hide the black eye, the split lip and tears streaming down his face.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt breathed.

Blaine let out a sob, and Kurt immediately pulled him into the house, hugging him tight.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry for coming here so l-late, I just didn't know w-what..." he trailed off, incoherent due to his sobs.

Kurt frowned, "Blaine... Who did this to you?"

Then came the answer he had been dreading. With another sob, Blaine whispered, "M-my dad."

Kurt clenched his fists, 'That son of a bitch!' he thought.

Burt entered the hallway after a particularly loud sob from Blaine, looking bewildered, "What the hell happened?"

"Dad, can we go upstairs? I need to talk to Blaine," Kurt whispered, holding back tears as he saw the pain in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Uh, I guess. Door stays open!" Burt warned.

"DAD!" Kurt yelled as they went upstairs.

As soon as the two lovers were in Kurt's room, Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed, looking guilty, "Kurt, I can go... You don't have to look after me."

Kurt smiled tearfully, "Honey, I want to look after you. Plus, you came here."

Blaine let out another sob, "K-Kurt I'm so sorry, I just..."

Kurt sat down beside his boyfriend and hugged him close, "Shhh, sweetheart. I was just trying to make you smile. To no avail."

Blaine smiled a tiny bit, but buried his face into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt could happily hold his boyfriend all night, but he had things to do. He slowly stood up, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead, Babe, you'll catch your death if you don't get out of those clothes. I'll find you some warm ones, okay?"

Blaine smiled a little, "Okay."

Kurt lovingly stroked Blaine's cheek before adding; "Is it alright if you borrow something of Finn's? My clothes are more...stylish than practical."

"Of course, that's fine. Thank you."

Kurt pressed one last kiss to Blaine's head before rushing to Finn's room. The taller teen looked up immediately.

"Hey, dude. Is Blaine okay?"

"Um, not really... Listen, could he borrow some clothes of yours?"

Finn smiled awkwardly, "Uh, sure." He jumped up off his bed and picked out a large pair of sweatpants and a fluffy jersey from his wardrobe.

"So what happened?"

"It's not my secret to tell," Kurt replied shortly.

Finn shrugged, handing his stepbrother the clothes, "Do you need me to kick anyone's ass on his behalf?"

Tears filled Kurt's eyes, but he blinked them away, "No, thank you, Finn. Thanks for the clothes," Without another word he left the room. When he arrived back in his own, he saw Blaine had already taken his shirt off and was holding it awkwardly.

Closing the door and handing his boyfriend the clothes, Kurt smiled slightly and said, "Baby, you need to get out of those wet clothes or you'll get a cold, okay?"

Blaine nodded, retreating to Kurt's en-suite bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he could see bruises that weren't visible in the dim light of his boyfriend's bedroom. Sighing, he pulled on the jumper. It was cosy, but miles too big. Definitely Finn's, he thought.

Once he was fully dressed Blaine went back into Kurt's room and stood there awkwardly again.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, pressing a mug of hot chocolate into his hands.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled.

"No problem," Kurt replied, "Can you sit down for a minute, please?"

Blaine gingerly took a seat on the edge of Kurt's large bed, leaning onto his boyfriend's touch when Kurt sat down beside him.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

Blaine sniffed away tears that had collected in his eyes, "My dad, Kurt. I told you."

Kurt pulled them both back so they were leaning against the cushioned headboard of the bed.

"Yes," he replied, "but what did he do, honey?"

Blaine sighed sadly, "Same as usual. My mom asked me about you, and he saw me smile, and just blew his top!" Blaine began to cry silently, but continued his story.

"He dragged me up from my chair, and just th-threw me on the floor, th-then he started kicking me and p-punching me, telling me I was n-nothing but a -f-fag who didn't deserve to live."

Kurt was in tears too, completely shocked. How could a person do this to their own son?

"T-then," Blaine continued, "he grabbed the kn-knife from the table-"

"Blaine," Kurt choked out, sobbing now. He pulled Blaine into a firm yet shaky hug, feeling a sudden urge to protect the boy in his arms, "What did he do with the knife, B-Blaine?"

Blaine sobbed into Kurt's chest, "Kurt, you know what he tried to d-do. He tried to fucking st-stab me, that's fucking what!"

Without a word, Blaine lifted his shirt to reveal a large, deep scar, just above the rather attractive 'V' shape he had trailing into his pants, "Happy now?"

Kurt was just about to call for his dad, when the door opened. Burt walked in, "Kurt, I said the door stays o...pen," he trailed off, seeing both boys in tears, and a large scar on Blaine's body.

"What the hell happened?"

"It's nothing, Mr Hummel, really! I-"

"Dad, call an ambulance," Kurt interrupted, "Blaine's father stabbed him."

Burt's eyes widened, and he quickly sat down on the bed.

"Seriously, Blaine?" he asked, "Did be stab you?"

Blaine whimpered, curling into Kurt's side, "No, this is from awhile ago, actually. He just... T-tried to this time."

Burt frowned, "Blaine," he said, leaning in close, "you can stay here was long as you like, okay, son?"

Blaine nodded, a rush of relief washing over him. He was thankful he didn't have to go back to his own house.

Burt stood up and headed out the door. As he looked back, he could t help smiling at the sight before him. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine, pulling them close and lacing their fingers together. Blaine snuggled into his boyfriend's side, as a kiss was pressed to his head.

* * *

_**A/N: Um, I'm totes not crying. Kurt(Hudson)'s giving me a weird look as I write, I think I'm kinda emotional.**__**If you guys review, I'll write more fics! Cuz I need inspiration**__**(btw, the second chapter of Need You Now is up now!)**__**Love,**__**Emily xo**_


End file.
